


Cough Drop Colored Tongue

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like his entire body was on fire, god, him and his shitty immune system. Gerard was at work so he couldn’t give Frank soup or play with his sweaty hair, and couldn’t give him cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Drop Colored Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> so this is just a fluffy smutty fic, and i'm doing fic requests. It can be smut, fluff, or whatever. I'm open to any kink, any plot, and I will write it, and it'll be up as soon as possible! Please leave comments to tell me what you think and if you have a request :)

It felt like his entire body was on fire, god, him and his shitty immune system. Gerard was at work so he couldn’t give Frank soup or play with his sweaty hair, and couldn’t give him cuddles despite it feeling like a fucking sauna in this damn house. It was going to be at least two more goddamn hours until Gerard was finally home and Frank couldn’t ask Gerard to come home early—it wasn’t fair, he was the only one with a job at the moment, and even though Gerard _hated_ his job, he couldn’t miss work.  

Frank sniffled and blew his nose, which caused pain in his head because of his headache. He felt like he was dying, goddamn, and his body felt on fire. He was too sick to even fix his own food to settle his growling stomach. Frank checked his phone, there were no new messages, and he decided a nap before Gerard came home would be okay.

 

When Frank woke up, he felt Gerard’s strong hands running up and down his arms. Frank looked at Gerard, forcing a smile before he had started coughing up his damn lungs. “Baby, are you sick?” Gerard asked.

Frank nodded. “Can you make me soup,” he said, sounding pitiful.

“Of course, Baby,” Gerard said. “I’ll get you some OJ and help you into the living room, okay?” Gerard helped Frank up and into the living room, turning the fan on, and giving Frank the remote. Frank hugged Gerard before he let Gerard walk into the kitchen to start his chicken soup.

The smell going through the kitchen to the living room, making Frank’s mouth water and his hungry stomach growl again, and when the soup was done, Frank heard the stove’s nob click and Gerard’s footsteps. Gerard walked into the living room, placing a pillow on Frank’s lap and the soup.

“Here you go, Baby,” Gerard said with a smile, moving Frank’s feet so they laid on his lap when he sat down. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? I would’ve come home to take care of you.”

Frank sighed, slurping the soup before saying, “I didn’t want to bother you. We needed the money.”

“Baby, we can afford to take a day off,” Gerard told him, sympathetic look on his face as he noticed his boyfriend felt really shitty with this cold. “Now, eat your soup and relax, I’m here.”

“Thanks, Gee,” Frank smiled.

Frank ate in silence except the occasional slurp noise the noodles made, and they both watched some shitty crime TV show, and Frank felt happy even with this damn cold because he loved Gerard’s presence, and even though this cold felt like he was dying, it felt like Gerard was holding onto him, making sure he survived this cold—okay, maybe he was being dramatic but still, he loved Gerard.

Frank sat his empty bowl down, his stomach feeling a little better now that he had eaten some food, and he noticed the full glass of OJ Gerard had brought for him. Frank smiled, taking tiny sips of it as he kept looking at Gerard, and he situated himself so his head was lying against Gerard’s lap. Frank felt Gerard’s fingers run through his hair, even if it was a bit greasy from him sweating. Gerard didn’t seem to care at all.

“Can you give me a massage?” Frank croaked his bad hurting from all these uncomfortable positions.

 “Of course, Baby,” Gerard said, lying Frank on his back as he raised Frank’s shirt off. Gerard got off of Frank, went to the bathroom to get some lotion, and applied some to his hands. Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank’s sides, applying pressure to the sore areas.

Gerard had gotten to a certain area, making Frank moan a little from the pressure of Gerard’s strong, wide hands. It felt so good he didn’t want Gerard to stop, even if he had to admit he was sort of turned on from it. Frank wasn’t really interested in anything sexual, he just wanted to feel better, but his body decided the pleasure of Gerard’s hands was enough to get him semi-hard. What didn’t help is that Gerard kept applying pressure to the certain areas that made him weak.

“Feel good, Baby?” Gerard asked.

“Mhm,” Frank muttered. Gerard flipped Frank over, sat on his hips and stared down at him with a smirk.

“Some little boy has been naughty, hasn’t he?” Gerard teased, rolling his hips which caused friction to his hard-on. “Daddy has to take care of you, don’t I?”

Frank squeezed his eyes shut, knowing this was going nothing further than a blowjob or even a handjob, and he didn’t think he wanted it to go more than that because he felt like he died and had no energy to walk to the bedroom. However,  he completely lost it when he felt Gerard’s tongue behind his ear, slowly licking down his chest. Gerard’s tongue licked around his nipples, his hand pinching the other nipple.

Frank bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction, and he grabbed onto Gerard’s hips, grinding his ass down on his cock through his sweatpants. The material felt rough and felt so goddamn good.

“Tell Daddy what you want, Baby,” Gerard whispered, pulling Frank’s sweats out of the way.

“Touch me, please, Daddy,” Frank pleaded.

Gerard grasped Frank’s cock, stroking him up and down, and smeared pre-come to make things slicker. Frank kept pushing into Gerard’s fist, and Gerard got off of Frank’s hips, and started licking from the base of his cock to the tip, licking at the precome and then he wrapped his lips around the head to begin sucking.

“Oh god,” Frank muttered. It has been awhile since he had gotten a blowjob—a very long time, and it was mostly because Frank was always the sub and he gave pleasure to Gerard. “Please, Daddy, faster,” he begged.

Gerard sucked harder, deep-throating Frank’s cock from time to time, trying to get Frank closer. Gerard knew Frank wasn’t going to last very long, especially since he felt like shit, and he was right after a few more minutes.

Gerard kept sucking him as well as pumping the area he couldn’t take, and his free hand was playing with Frank’s balls. Few seconds later, Frank was spurting into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard swallowed and looked at Frank’s restless face, and smiled. Frank tried reaching for Gerard’s cock, but Gerard gently put his arm down.

“I’m gonna jerk off, and you’re gonna watch,” Gerard said.

Gerard unzipped his pants and climbed on top of Frank. Gerard shoved his pants and underwear down far enough he could get his cock out, and he began stroking himself fast. Gerard wasn’t going to last very long, and he kept imagining Frank’s tight heat and the faces he always made when Gerard’s cock would brush against his spot, and the faces Frank made when he came.

Frank opened his mouth as he noticed Gerard was getting closer, his thighs trembled and then he let out a guttural moan before his come hit Frank’s mouth and chin, and some on Gerard’s fingers.  Gerard brought his fingers to Frank’s mouth, having him lick the come off, and then he wiped off the come on Frank’s chin.

 “That was unexpected,” Frank said.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Gerard said, putting his dick back inside his pants and situating Frank as well.

“I love you,” Frank said with a smile.

“I love you, too,” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s forehead.

_~FIn_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> Request?  
> Twitter: mychemicallyrom (I follow back)


End file.
